The Players' Guide to the Cities/User Interface/Status Window
__TOC__ The following additional windows may be accessed from the Status Window: * Chat Window * Tray Window * Target Window * Nav Window * Menu Window The Status Window displays the following: =Status Bars= * Hit Point Bar - The top bar in the display indicates the amount of hit points you currently have remaining. The maximum length of this bar is constant, regardless of how many hit points you gain as your level increases. As you take damage and lose hit points, the bar will begin to empty at the right, shrinking toward the left. At any time that the bar is greater than 40% full the bar will appear green. When the bar reaches 40%, it will begin to change color from green to red. At approximately 35%, the color of the bar will be yellow. When the bar reaches 30%, the color will be orange. When the bar reaches approximately 25%, the color of the bar will be red. When your hit points drop below 20%, the bar will pulse red. When the bar is empty, you have been defeated. * Endurance Bar - The second bar (shown in blue) indicates the amount of endurance you currently have remaining. If the bar is completely full, you are fully rested and have 100% of your maximum endurance available. As you consume endurance by using powers or are attacked by endurance draining effects, your bar will shrink to the left. When your bar is completely empty, you will not be able to activate any powers that require endurance. * Special - Some archetypes have a third bar that indicates levels of buildup for inherent powers. :* Domination Bar - As dominators attack, this bar will fill from left to right. When the bar reaches 90% full, the dominator's Domination ability will become available. The bar will then remain full until Domination drops, at which point the bar will clear to 0%. :* Fury Bar - As brutes build Fury, this bar will fill from left to right. The further to the right the bar fills, the stronger the Fury effect. * Experience Bar - The bar at the bottom of the display, along with the identically colored segments arranged in a crescent on the right of the display, indicate the amount of experience you have gained toward your next level. As you gain experience, the bar will fill from left to right. When this bar reaches 100%, it will clear to 0% and fill one of the segments (often referred to as "dots" or "bubbles") to the right. Each filled bar represents 10% of the experience required to reach your next level. When you fill the tenth bar, the bar and all filled segments will clear and be replaced by a green arrow pointing up in the center of the crescent outline. This green arrow indicates that you have gained an experience level and should seek a trainer soon. * XP Debt - When you accrue debt, the approximate amount of debt you currently own is shown as a dark-shaded area on the right side of your Experience Bar (and bubbles if you have enough). If your debt extends far enough to fill all of your XP bubbles, then you will continue to pay off debt even after reaching your next level. =Status Numbers= At any time, if you leave your mouse pointer hovering over the status bars without pressing any keys on the keyboard, after a few seconds you will see a popup window appear with information on the actual numbers represented by the percentages displayed in the bars. =Super Group Mode Indicator= When in super group mode, the area in the middle of the crescent will display a semi-transparent image of your super group emblem. (The green "Level Up" indication takes priority over the super group emblem.) =Status Icons= The icons that appear below the status bars indicate buffs, debuffs, and status effects currently affecting your character. Right clicking on this area will allow you to adjust several options for displaying these icons, such as whether or not to display automatic buffs, whether to make icons blink just before their effect wears off, and how to display multiple instances of the same effect. Category:Player Guides < The Players' Guide to the Cities | User Interface